


Glitter Beard Besties

by gloomy_loom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Albus leaves glitter everywhere he goes, Bilbo and Minerva are done with your shit, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friends With Benefits, M/M, my sister asked for this while I was hyped on sugar and very little sleep, ridiculous gay BFFs, shameless flirting, so much of it, utter stupidity, what even, who occasionally have a night together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy_loom/pseuds/gloomy_loom
Summary: Gandy and Alby meet up at the Green Dragon for a night of fun ;)What does a wise old wizard do to relax mid-quest (or wizarding war)?





	Glitter Beard Besties

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask me why. I'm going to hell for this. 
> 
> Welp, this is for you, Hail.

 

 

 

 

"Well hello, old friend."

"Ah, Albus.  Fancy meeting you here."  Albus swished his midnight blue robes (Which had smiling, dancing moons and stars on them) out of his way so he could perch next to Gandalf at the bar.

"Fancy indeed.  Why in the world is a gentleman like you sitting alone in a place like this?"

"Oh, just waiting for the right company, I suppose."  Gandalf tipped his worn grey hat, eyes glittering.

"Hm, and if they don't show up?"

"Well, I do hope they already have."

Just then, the bartender came by.  "Anything for you, sir?"

"A Fire Whiskey, straight, please."

"Comin' right up, Master Dumbledore."

Gandalf glanced at his friend side-long.  "Straight?"

"Yes, it is unlike me, isn't it,"  Albus hummed.

"In more ways than one, I'm sure."

"Oh, certainly."  This was accompanied by a glittering wink.

"I myself would have a Giggle Water, dirty."  The old wizard huffed, primly despite his rough, worn appearance.

"Ah, but what  _else_ would you have dirty?"  Albus asked, eyes twinkling and crooked hat sliding forward slightly.

"Now, that  _is_ the question, my dear friend.  That is the question."

 

.

 

"Where did you go, before you saved us from the trolls?"  Bilbo asked curiously.

Gandalf shifted, pretending not to notice the glitter that drifted from him as he did.  "Just for a break."

"A Break?"  The small Hobbit raised an eyebrow, gaze following the path of the shedding glitter.  "And that explains your dancing, moon-print hat, how?"

 

.

 

"Albus!"  Minerva scolded, a look of irritable bewilderment adorning her stern face.  "Where in Merlin's good name were you all night?"

"Ah, just popped out for a bit of relaxation, my dear."

She looked at him suspiciously, but moved on.

"Why on Earth is that hat of yours so dirty?  I doesn't even match your robes.  You're never so careless."

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

"Ah, well.  You see..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
